bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Hot Wings Magnazorda
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10636 |no = 910 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 246 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = An ancient dragon feared by even demons themselves. Literature states that this dragon's continuous battles against its favorite opponent were not with the intent of destroying said opponent, but were part of a relationship based on friendly rivalry. It is said that when Magnazorda's friend fell into great peril whilst in battle, the great dragon flew to his side, both guarding each other's backs on the battlefield. However, the number of enemies grew before victory could be determined, and Magnazorda was slain in Ishgria by some being who had appeared from behind. |summon = To think your spirit would be similar to that of my friend… Hmph, how amusing... |fusion = The flames dance… Can you see it, child of fire? My spirit burns with them... |evolution = Can you feel the heat of this great flame? This is the ancient power you have resurrected! | hp_base = 5230 |atk_base = 2012 |def_base = 1763 |rec_base = 1590 | hp_lord = 6821 |atk_lord = 2478 |def_lord = 2182 |rec_lord = 1974 | hp_anima = 7713 |rec_anima = 1736 |atk_breaker = 2716 |def_breaker = 1944 |atk_guardian = 2240 |def_guardian = 2420 | hp_oracle = 5928 |rec_oracle = 2212 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Fire Forest's Demolition |lsdescription = 15% reduction of damage taken from Fire and Earth types & adds high chance of inflicting Injury or Weakness when attacking |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Tyrant Field |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & adds Injury and Weak to all allies' attack for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Meleg Drake |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts allies' BB gauge, additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns & adds Injury, Weak to attack for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Vaporizing Nova |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies & additional massive attack turn's end for 1 turn & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |bb1 = *180% Modifier *10% chance of injury and weaken on attack |bb10 = *280% Modifier *10% chance of injury and weaken on attack |sbb1 = *400% Modifier *400% Damage Over Time *+8 BC to BB gauges *10% chance of injury and weaken on attack |sbb10 = *500% Modifier *400% Damage Over Time *+8 BC to BB gauges *10% chance of injury and weaken on attack |ubb1 = *1000% Modifier *2000% Damage Over Time *+50 BC to BB gauges |arenaAI = 2 |es = Eternal Inferno |esitem = |esdescription = Adds chance of countering 15% of damage taken |evofrom = 10635 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons |addcatname = Regrard3 }}